Fear
by aK
Summary: Erika discovers one of Ludwig's fears, and the probable reason his hair is so, so long.


_Warning!__ : OOCness alert. More importantly, contains quite obvious hints as to who Ed's "long-lost-sis" is. Nevertheless, thank you for reading and enjoy:)_

**Fear**

Classes were finally over for the day, but work was not over for a particular Strahl candidate, not by any means. With a book in hand, Ludwig made his way to the Strahl candidates' meeting room to do some extra research before the next meeting. After all, one couldn't afford to rest when their goal was to take over the world…

No, Ludwig frowned ever so slightly; he had to remain focused. The first step was to actually become a Strahl. World domination would have to wait for the moment.

_'But not for long_,' Ludwig thought with a smirk – just barely containing a fit of tyrannical laughter – as he threw open the door to the meeting room, only to be greeted by the sight of one Erika Klause emerging from under the table, a small bundle in her hand.

_Not her again!_

"Ah, Ludwig-sama. Working hard as always, I see."

Ludwig glared at her, as usual.

"What are you doing here? Not messing up the place, I hope."

Erika shrunk back form Ludwig's glare, as usual.

"N-no, of course not, Ludwig-sama. I-I just left something behind at the last meeting and came to retrieve it, that's all," she defended herself, holding up the bundle as proof.

Ludwig didn't say anything, but since he was already at it, he continued holding the door open. He acknowledged the value of courtesy, after all. And in case she was actually so dense that she didn't realize his random act of kindness – he had a personal quota of one a day. Any more than that was pure magnanimity on his part – he shifted his eyes in the direction of the exit ever so briefly before pointedly returning to glaring at her again.

Erika felt herself break out into a cold sweat, the saying "If looks could kill" suddenly coming to mind. Immediately getting the message, but more than anything, NOT wanting to be anywhere near Ludwig alone, much less be in the same room as him – ALONE – she gave a quick bow and forced her feet to move.

"And, uh, I w-was just leaving. Have a g-good day, Ludwig-sama," Erika said, halfway across the room, and oh, so close to the door. Yes, she had almost escaped from the fearsome Ludwig-sama when it happened; she tripped…as usual.

Erika "Eep-ed" as she become one with the floor, dropping her bundle in the process causing it's contents to scatter at Ludwig's feet. She was sure her life was over for good this time.

Accepting her fate – since she'd already found her brother, she could at least die happy – she sighed and lifted her head to meet her doom. But her "doom" was busy preoccupied with something else at the moment.

"Ludwig-sama?" Erika tried cautiously. No answer. It's not like it was unusual that Ludwig ignored her, but he had a funny look on his face.

She watched as he slowly let go of the door handle, reached behind his back for the lowest portion of his hair, and backed away cautiously from something he was staring at on the floor.

They stayed like that for a while; Erika kneeling on the floor, looking curiously at Ludwig who was backed against the wall clutching his hair protectively, staring at something on the floor. The sound of the door clicking shut reminded Erika that she was somehow still alive.

"L-Ludwig-sama," Erika tried again, the natural concern she had for others overflowing from her kind kind heart overcoming her fear, "are you alright? You look, um, paler than usual."

"Don't be ridiculous," he retorted somewhat strained, "Please, just gather your things and leave."

"H-hai, Ludwig-sama."

It didn't seem like he was going to help her – he wasn't feeling magnanimous at the moment – so Erika quickly gathered the scattered items on her own; just a few different colored bundles of ribbons, decorations for the upcoming festival, and a pair of scissors.

When she reached for the scissors, she suddenly felt him sharply glaring at her.

_Did I do something wrong? I mean, other than trip and make a mess in front of him? Whatever it is, I'd better just apologize to be safe._

"Anou, I-I'm sorry for the trouble, Ludwig-sama," Erika apologized, swiftly standing up, grabbing the scissors hastily in the process. She made a move to bow humbly before him, but was halted by Ludwig's sudden outburst. Well, it wasn't really anything like a hysterical outburst, but it was an outburst nonetheless by Ludwig's standards.

"Get that thing away from me, NOW," he said in a voice somewhat louder and less composed than usual.

"H-huh, what t-thing," Erika looked around her, "T-this thing," she asked timidly holding up the pair of scissors.

"Don't come near me!" Ludwig practically screamed. Well, just like his earlier outburst wasn't really anything like a hysterical outburst, his scream wasn't exactly a scream of terror or anything, but there really wasn't any better way to describe his tone of voice. It was Ludwig after all, and even when in extreme distress, he did everything he could to maintain his composure.

Erika looked at the scissors in her hands, then at Ludwig, then at the scissors again, and then back at Ludwig, and then a startling realization suddenly came to her; he wasn't staring at her, he was staring at the scissors, and that look on his face, could it be, fear? Her eyes grew wide with understanding as she took a step toward Ludwig, scissors in an outstretched hand, and Ludwig took a step back from her.

'_I definitely have to kill her now_,' thought Ludwig, as he continued glaring at her, utilizing his most daunting feature to the fullest in order to salvage the situation.

It wasn't working.

Erika stood in front of Ludwig, much too close for his comfort, and grinned at him as she cradled the scissors in her palm as though offering them to him.

"Ne, Ludwig-sama. You aren't afraid of this little pair of scissors, are you?"

He didn't have any other choice.

"I won't lie to you, but let me assure you, you tell anyone about this and I'll make your life much more difficult than it already is."

He had made the threat in his most intimidating and iciest tone. There, everything should be alright now.

"Oh, I don't think so, Ludwig-sama. This isn't the only pair of scissors I own, you know," she countered slyly.

Ludwig knew a threat when he heard one. There was only one thing to be done then – he wondered how Ed would react to Erika's death.

But then Erika started giggling and he was reminded once again that this girl had absolutely no malice in her.

"Don't worry Ludwig-sama, your secret it safe with me. I just wonder though," her gaze drifted to the portion of hair in his hands, "Is your fear of scissors the reason you've obviously never gotten a haircut, or is your fear of getting a haircut the stem of your fear of scissors?"

Ludwig breathed a little easier with the knowledge that his secret was safe with Erika – the Strahl candidates did wise in choosing her as their aide for her loyalty – and graced her with an almost-smile of near-approval. To his credit, Ludwig didn't smile very often, much preferring to smirk, and he still certainly didn't approve of her clumsiness, among other things, despite her good points.

"Who knows," he replied simply, once again reaching to hold the door open for her.

Erika paused on her way out and flashed Ludwig one of her most dazzling smiles.

"In any case, Ludwig-sama, you absolutely must do something about those split-ends of yours."

Ludwig felt his eye beginning to twitch – to kill or not to kill.

The last thing he heard was the sound of Erika's laughter as she quickly retreated from his presence to safety. Indeed, Erika Klause was not to be underestimated.

**Standard disclaimers apply**

Notes: This is based more on the manga than anything else. Ludwig's hair is waayyy too long, but we love it just the some :-P Once again, thanks for reading. GoDspeed :)


End file.
